


Say Something (Something Like You Love Me)

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Poldark (2015), Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Realization, Ross Realises He Loves Demelza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hits him like the way waves crash upon the shores - a force that should make him sway and fall, but yet he remains standing. The taunting smirk that was directed at Ruth drops off his face, and he's left with nothing but his startled expression as his eyes land on Demelza again, and it's like seeing her for the first time. It's like looking at the sun, the way she glows and shines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something (Something Like You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Mumford & Sons new song "Believe" which totally suits Demelza before the love confession :D

'Demelza sings.' 

Demelza's eyes fly to Ross' as soon as the words leave his mouth, her eyes widening as she tries not to look stricken with fear at his words. She knows that if she had to say no to performing, Ross would side with her - he would maybe say "perhaps another time, my wife is weary" and that would be the end of it.

But she knows that this is something she _has_ to do. Elizabeth played her harp to rapt fascination that finished with a round of applause and smiles. It is what _ladies_ do, apparently - perform for their guests. And Demelza can do it too, she knows she will never be a lady but damn them, she's not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing it. 

Especially Ruth Teague. 

She walks over to Elizabeth and her harp, plucking a string to get her tone right before she starts to sing. Her gaze falling to her hands that are folded over the back of Verity's chair. 

A part of her wishes to look up - to witness the smug look fall off Ruth's face as she realises that her plan backfired; that her wish to humiliate Demelza is not working quite the way she expected it to. But she can't. She knows that hands don't hold judgement. And that the people in the room do.

Ross watches her as she stares at her hands whilst she sings. He knows that this is probably the first time she's ever performed to a crowd of people - probably the first time she's ever _performed_. 

Around the house, it's all she does. Whenever she's picking flowers, or baking, or doing her chores. Even when she's trying to learn her letters a soft hum breaks free from her lips as she sounds them out. He had always been enamoured by her singing, from the first time she did so in front of him as he gave her a ride to the crossroads that would take her home. 

Before he hired her as her kitchen maid and she turned his world upside-down. 

Ross feels a smile tug at his lips as she grows more confident, her voice growing just a little bit louder and her chin lifting an inch, even if her gaze does still remain on her delicate fingers - delicate fingers that have callouses from the rough work, which Ross makes sure to kiss every time they make love.

He lets his gaze flicker away from her for just a second, trying to put the thoughts of her soft and warm skin to the bak of his mind as he takes in everyone else's reaction to her singing. All their faces are soft as they listen to her, drinking in her soft melodies and her song of love. 

All except Ruth, who stands in the corner with her face sour and Ross can't help the smirk that pulls at his lips when their gazes meet. It's a taunt and a warning all in one: _do not humiliate the woman I love again._ And judging by the way her gaze flies away, startled, it's one that she fully understands.

It's only when his gaze returns to Demelza, finding her head lifted high and her gaze focused solely on him does his own warning come back to him: _do not humiliate the woman I love again_. Love. 

 _Love_. 

He loves her. 

It hits him like the way waves crash upon the shores - a force that should make him sway and fall, but yet he remains standing. The taunting smirk that was directed at Ruth drops off his face, and he's left with nothing but his startled expression as his eyes land on Demelza again, and it's like _seeing_ her for the first time. It's like looking at the _sun_ , the way she glows and shines.

Her wild mane of unruly red hair is pulled back with the ribbon he bought for her, her lips soft and pulled into a smile as she sings about love, and her soft pale skin contrasted with her new red dress. 

And he loves her. How could he not? She is a ray of sunshine and hope and determination in the bleak world he lives in.  

Over the roaring in his ears, he hears silence fall around the room as Demelza stops, and when everyone else starts clapping for her, it startles a smile out of Ross as he joins in. Demelza returns it as her gaze stays resolutely on him, unable to look away and for the first time, Ross realises he is the same. 

His wife is like the sun, pulling a smile out of everyone in her orbit, and Ross is the most devoted of them all. So devoted that he wishes to never leave her orbit again. Not even for a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> i’m on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423)! come and say hi!!


End file.
